winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Winx Club - Folge 703
Butterflix ist die dritte Folge der 7. Staffel von Winx Club. Zusammenfassung : "Die Winx reisen zurück in die frühere Alfea-Schule. Sie treffen dort auf Kalshara, eine Formwandlerin, die versucht die Ultimative Macht der Feentiere zu erlangen. Die Winx brauchen eine neue Verwandlungsfähigkeit - Butterflix!" Inhalt Die junge Miss Faragonda ist ganz unglücklich darüber, dass sie ihren Maubuddel verloren und so ein Chaos angerichtet hat. Die Winx und Roxy versprechen ihr, dass sie ihr helfen werden, den Maubuddel zu finden. Doch zuvor muss Faragonda zu einem Metamorphosymbiose-Test bei Professor Wizgiz. Dort legt die Schülerin Kalshara als erstes ihre Prüfung ab und führt vor, wie eine richtige Metamorphosymbiose aussehen muss. Weil Faragonda ihr Feentier verloren hat, wird sie von der Prüfung ausgeschlossen. Zusammen mit Kalshara überlegt sie, was sie tun kann und Kalshara rät ihr, im Kanon der Natur nachzusehen. Daraufhin geht Faragonda zu Miss Mavillas Büro und stiehlt das Buch, weil die Direktorin nicht da ist. Zurück auf ihrem Zimmer liest Faragonda, dass die Maubuddel im Tal der Früchte leben. Sie will das Buch noch zurück bringen, bevor sie aufbricht, doch Kalshara will das für sie übernehmen. Als sie alleine ist, reißt sie eine Seite aus dem Buch heraus und geht zur Halle der Feentiere um sich dort die Ungebündelte Macht einzuverleiben. Daraufhin entsteht eine Unruhe in Alfea und Miss Mavilla verlangt eine Antwort. Mit den Mädchen und Faragonda reist sie in das Tal der Früchte, wo bereits Kalshara und Brafilius dabei sind die Maubuddel einzufangen. Brafilius beschwört einen Riesen des Tals der Früchte herauf, doch gehorcht dieser ihm nicht und reißt die Maubuddel mit sich in die Tiefe. Gemeinsam kämpfen die Winx gegen ihn und retten die Maubuddel. Zum Dank für die Rettung verleiht ihnen die Natur die Kraft des Butterflix. Faragonda und ihr Maubuddel werden anschließend wiedervereint, doch lässt sie ihr Feentier daraufhin gleich wieder frei, da es in Freiheit ein besseres Leben führen kann. Auch Mavilla sieht das ein und ändert daraufhin ihre Schulpolitik. Kein Feentier soll mehr als Haustier gehalten werden. Mit dem letzten Rest der Ungebändigten Macht aus der Halle der Feentiere löscht sie alle Erinnerungen an die Zeit in Alfea mit den Feentieren. Ereignisse * Um ihren Maubuddel wiederzufinden, stielt die junge Miss Faragonda auf Anrat von Kalshara den Kanon der Natur aus Miss Mavillas Büro. * Kalshara stielt die Ungebändigte Magie aus der Halle der Feentiere und verleibt sie sich ein, kurz darauf auch ihrem Bruder. * Brafilius beschwört den Riese des Tals der Früchte herauf, damit dieser die Maubuddel einfängt. * Die Winx und Roxy versuchen den Riese des Tals der Früchte zu besiegen und die Maubuddel zu retten. * Für ihren erfolgreichen Einsatz verleiht die Natur den Winx daraufhin die Butterflix-Kraft. * Die junge Faragonda findet ihren Maubuddel wieder, entlässt diesen anschließend jedoch in die Freiheit. * Faragonda sets her Digmole free. * Die Winx und Roxy kehren wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Debüt Personen * Brafilius vor seiner Verwandlung * Riese des Tals der Früchte Orte * Halle der Feentiere * Tal der Früchte Magie * Ungebändigte Magie * Butterflix-Verwandlung der Winx Sonstiges * Schmetterlikan * Diamantene Maubuddelstatue Charaktere * Winx Club ** Bloom ** Stella ** Flora ** Musa ** Tecna ** Layla * Alfea ** Roxy ** Faragonda ** Miss Mavilla * Feentiere ** Maubuddel * Feinde ** Kalshara ** Brafilius ** Riese des Tals der Früchte Trivia * Professor Wizgiz hat schon damals in Alfea unterrichtet. Sein Aussehen hat sich in den vielen Jahren nicht geändert. * Roxy erhält keine Butterflix-Kräfte, obwohl sie am Kampfgeschehen beteiligt war und die entscheidende Idee gegeben hat. Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 7 Kategorie:Folgen (Staffel 7) Kategorie:Butterflix ca:El Butterflix en:Winx Club - Episode 703 es:Winx Club - Episodio 703 gl:Butterflix (episodio) it:Butterflix (Episodio) pt:Butterflix (episódio) pt-br:Butterflix (episódio) ro:Butterflix (episod) ru:Баттерфликс (серия)